"Touch'n You" (featuring Usher)
"Touch'n You" is a single from rapper Rick Ross. It features singer Usher. Lyrics Touch’n you, Rose … what’s the problem with these raps They don’t know how to play it cool you know Touch’n you, Mean it’s a time and place for everything Been thinking bout you all day Right now, is about that time Touch’n you, touch’n you Let me show you something … baby You say it’s on, seeing is believing, Turn the lights on Ross She kissing on me, biting on my bottom lip In the gallery all I get is buy me this Conversations on the phone until the break of dawn Combination to her home, I gotta make her moan Mean hustle got me chasing all this fast money Well …all the sneakers, now she touching cash money So sexy in them all black and sepy heels 50 stacks in her bag so she know it’s real Top of the Ferrari now we thugged out Smoking on that callie bumping 2Pac It’s me against the world now what’s your phone number Jumping in that range rover and I’m coming over Usher Touch’n you, touch’n you Been thinking bout you all day Touch’n you, touch’n you Still can’t get my mind off your body I’m day dreaming bout you sure turn me on baby Touch’n you, touch’n you Cause nobody confess to your body Every time you let me touch Touch’n you, touch’n you And every time you let me Nobody compare to your body, yeah Touch’n you, touch’n you Ross I think I wanna put a ring on it I think I wanna tat her name on me I had a lot of sexy women, but this is not the same for me Bounce, love it how she always make it bounce Rose petals on her bed, I walk in unannounced I love it when she speak a different language I touch her in so many different … Born stunna and my baby so stunnin Wanna, but she find them so funny I’m getting money, living like the most wanted She all I ever needed, now I think I … Usher Touch’n you, touch’n you Been thinking bout you all day Touch’n you, touch’n you Still can’t get my mind off your body I’m day dreaming bout you sure turn me on baby Touch’n you, touch’n you Cause nobody confess to your body Every time you let me touch Touch’n you, touch’n you And every time you let me Nobody compare to your body, yeah Touch’n you, touch’n you Ross Pink champagne for my dame piece In the sheets you know I flip her like a 9 piece In the streets you know I’m eating like a lion feast Lick a nipple tryna tickle all the finer things Keys to the crib, keep it treal, time to handle bizz Big dreamer, new beamer, just the realest Cover of the source, owner of the Porsche Killing all haters, showing no remorse Knocking at the door, she recognize the voice I’m not them other boys, she know I shine the most She modeling a lot I know she on the go Another bottle of Siroc, baby let’s have a toast Usher Touch’n you, touch’n you Been thinking bout you all day Touch’n you, touch’n you Still can’t get my mind off your body I’m day dreaming bout you sure turn me on baby Touch’n you, touch’n you Cause nobody confess to your body Every time you let me touch Touch’n you, touch’n you And every time you let me Nobody compare to your body, yeah Touch’n you, touch’n you. Link *http://www.sharebeast.com/qcq7ztlh670l Category:God Forgives, I Don't Tracks Category:Rick Ross Songs Category:Songs Featuring Usher